


What Fire Hath Wrought

by onyxrose2424



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Age Difference, Attempted Assault, Christianity, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flashbacks, Honest Hearts DLC, House controlled Vegas, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Original Character(s), PTSD Courier, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Somewhat canon divergent, Spoilers, Trauma, Violence, questioning ones faith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxrose2424/pseuds/onyxrose2424
Summary: It was over. A side was chosen-- not the most favourable but one that granted a much more well rooted spot than the lacking power of the NCR or the brutality of Caesar's Legion-- Negating the very dangers allowing Charley to be holding all of the power; it was done. She'd concluded yet another Path. But one still has yet to begin.





	What Fire Hath Wrought

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a uniquely tailored portrayal of my own Courier's experiences in the DLC Honest Hearts. And yes, it does include the ever so obvious romance between Joshua Graham and my (probably) much too young courier; Charley (Charlene) Hobbs.   
> Will primarily focus on the plot of the DLC and the building relationship between Joshua and Charley.   
> Later chapters will undoubtedly be explicit.

The faint buzzing of a radio amongst the desert breeze, echoing off of the canyons throat.

The dying wheezes of Happy Trail Caravan leader Jed , crimson pooling from his sun-dried lips. Cacophonous hoots and hollers from the tribals who'd so mercilessly gunned down this rag tag team Charley'd so easily befriended. Warm amber landed on Jed's ever darkening brown hues. Nothing. _This isn't what Zion was supposed to be._ God no. Dirt matted the courier's hair as she clung to the stone as her only companion to the assault. Thankfully, before the others had met their demise, most of the ambush had been injured or killed. Thanks in no part to her. Caravaneering had been a much loved job to the younger courier before blood had become a well known path. Guns were to always be drawn, yet sparsely needed. This was supposed to be a trip on the former. _Sparse._ Such a funny word. The distant wailing of a White Leg met Charley's ears. _Move. It's time to move you dolt._

Heart pounding, blood rushing like fire through her veins, Charley groped at the ground behind her for her rifle. Slender fingers bumped the worn stock before weathered palms snatched it up. With a shaky breath, she readied herself, and peered around the curve of stone. Three. Three of the White legs were left. Two in well condition, the last writhing in the dirt, orange sand seeping its way into crimson turning it black. This was one of the tribes Jed had mentioned. Good and ruthless fighters but loyal to their members. The crippled one would serve as a good distraction. Flesh creaked as it had tightened to a white knuckled grip upon the scoped rifle. Breath hitched, eyes narrowing into the scope. She fired. As surmised, the bullet had met it's mark , landing itself into the gut of the other White Leg tribesman attempting to drag his injured friend away from sight.

Another, loud, animalistic tune of screams filled the air as the White Leg fell into the dirt. One more. And this one, she would finish. Last Charley had seen the man was perched on a large stone overlooking the ravine which was the path the now dead caravan company was to take. And as expected, he was still there- watching his fellow tribesmen cry out in agony. Breathe. Aim. _Fire._ The almost tumultuous sound of the bullet flew through the air and tore through the mans cranium leaving a sudden spray of red to dance in the air and onto the stone before his body careened to the ground below. Battle had ended. And the stench of death crept its way up the read heads nose.

_The map._ Scrambling like a toddler to the bloodied corpse of Jed, she dug through his pockets only to find the crumpled parchment only served as a morbid canvas of Jed's last moments. Alone, surrounded by corpses, and no possible way of safely venturing back to her beloved Mojave. 

"God damn it!" Beige fists slammed into the rusty earth, sending up a cloud of dust. Now how would Charley get home? Along huff of breath snuck its way past the red heads lips, and she stood. _Keep Moving. There's no time for dwelling now._ She chided herself. Eyes flitted to the worn wooden bridge that lay before her. It was the only way forward. With a hitched breath, the courier stood, scooping up her pack before allowing booted feet to continue onward. 

She'd only made a few before a stray bullet whizzed past and implanted itself into the soil behind Charley. Before her rifle could even be raised, a scream and blood sprung up from the White Legs back. All before a wet gurle and a thud. The would be savior waved-- cautiously. The red head briskly made her way to the man before he quickly struck up a conversation, or rather a remark. Perhaps to convey he wasn't a problem to be solved with bullets.

" White Legs don't leave survivors often. You're some kind of lucky, let me tell you." 

Thick brows furrowed, and arms crossed. Of course they don't who in the world would ever have the good sense to leave someone to fight another day? Almost nobody. Killing seemed to be a necessity in this new world.

"I uh-- thank you. For not letting me be that guys pincushion." The tribeman smiled and nodded. Almost too enthusiastically at her gratitude. He seemed to stew in thought for a moment before beginning to speak again.

"You came from the outside, didn't you?"

"Vegas? Is that what you mean?"

"The civilized lands? Yes, yes. Wow... Joshua will want to hear about this."

"I uh...look-- I don't want to sound ungrateful but I don't really give a god damn about you having to do something, pal." Charley calmly as she could, stepped forward before continuing. "I just want _out._ Got that?"

The strange man cocked his head almost confused for a split second before continuing on as if not a single word had reached him.

"I meant no offense. If you don't want to talk to me, talk to Joshua Graham. He's at our camp on the Eastern Virgin." 

_Graham? Joshua? Wasn't that..._

"This guy wants to hear about a complete stranger popping up **_because.. ?_** " Orbs widened and a hand spun about in a _'go on'_ type fashion to squeeze an answer out of the native. 

" He would want to talk to anyone coming up from south-ways. I suppose that means just you. I could show you the way." 

"If it gets me outta here..." Charley turned and toyed with the pip-boy on her wrist for several moments until Zion's map she'd uploaded appeared on the sickly glowing screen. Eastern he said... It was a start


End file.
